Throughout history, the walking crutch has been used as a type of walking assistance device. Although the crutch has evolved over time, its fundamental design is generally the same. Such crutches, and other walking assistance devices such as canes, have a point tip on which the device can be rolled or pivoted. In the case of a crutch, the user supports himself or herself with the device and swings over the crutch tip. This type of crutch gait cycle is known as swing-through non-weight bearing crutch walking.
The effort of the swing-through crutch gait has a higher net metabolic cost per unit distance than running. This leaves users fatigued and limits their everyday crutch walking range. Although there have been improvements in crutch design, they have generally targeted crutch-user interaction, such as crutch grip and torso support, and limited research has been performed to advance crutch-ground interactions in order to modify or control user dynamics. This is unfortunate as crutch users include chronically disabled individuals who rely on their crutches for everyday ambulation. It would be desirable to be able to manipulate the crutch (or other walking assistance device) and, in turn, the user's dynamics, such that that the device assists user ambulation.